Web pages typically display one or more objects (e.g., buttons, fields, screens, and the like) and an entity operating a web page often wishes to block access to the entire web page or portions of the web page (e.g., the objects). More particularly, the entity operating the web page may wish to block display of an object included on the web page, block the ability to input data, block the ability to use an object on the web page, and/or block the ability to edit/modify an object on the web page to some users.
Current security systems (e.g., Resource Access Control Facility (RACF)) map a single sign on (SSO) security identifier to, for example, a single Information Management System (IMS) identifier for an entire application. The IMS identifier is used for every transaction and grants the user access to each web page. Furthermore, current security systems are configured such that when the user gains access to the web page, the user has access to the entire web page and each object included on the web page. Therefore, a security application that is capable of providing different levels of access to a plurality of web pages, to different portions of a single web page, and to different objects included on a single web page is needed in the art.